ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are always together. Even though the television series ended, to us- fans, it will never end. After the last episode, these young superheroes and heroines continue to fight for truth, justice, and the so tasty, irresistible pizza... This is a fan fiction series created by a super fan who wants to continue the everlasting friendships, battle against new and old villains, and the Titans save the world. Characters * Robin (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) * Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) * Starfire (Koriand'r) * Raven * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Deneb * Aqualad (Garth) * Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) * Speedy * Mas y Menos * Snow (Periwinkle Frost) * Enthrall (Janneirro Xian Aerostein) * Gizmo (Mikron O'Jenues) * The H.I.V.E * White Monster * Johnny Rancid * Terra (Princess Tara Markov) * Slade (Slade Wilson) * Black Pepper (Amethyst Zeldius) * Silver Tongue (Celestine Viel) * Geneeva (Ghjenevia Fhjar'gl Arzhj'dibjimech) * Yzhj'Gleirj (Eej Gle-ir; Deneb's talking machine) About This is a fan fiction series of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. The story takes place a week after the last episode "Things Change", where the Titans continue to fight for justice. The main topics of this fan fiction are about friendship, adventure, and the meaning of the "L" word. Also, your eyes will read a new character that will add a twist in the Titans' story. I hope you'll like it! The Teen Titans Episode 1: North Raven is meditating in her room. Meanwhile in the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing video games. "My car's faster than yours know Beastie!", Cyborg shouted. "No, no! You're going down bro!", Beast Boy said while a sweat rumble down from his sideburns. Cyborg almost break his jaws because of smiling so hard. "Uh no!", looks like Cyborg is winning. "Booyah! I won!", Beast Boy frowns, "man! That was so close!!!", Beast Boy said. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!", Cyborg dances of joy, "I got player 1 for a whole entire month!". "Do not worry Beast Boy, it is only for a month", Starfire comforts him. "Yeah, it's not forever", Robin said. Then a loud scream abrupt leaving the Titans shocked, "ahhhh!!!", it was Raven... Titans theme song introduction "Raven!", Robin kicks the door. "Oh no, mama!", Beast Boy exclaims. They found Raven laying on the floor, "Oh no! Raven", Starfire said as she helped Robin bring her to her bed. "Ohhh... This room sometimes gives me the creeps", Cyborg looks around. "Will she be okay?", Beast Boy asks with a worried face. "She will be", Starfire said that brought Beast Boy a smile. "Her consciousness will come back soon", said Robin then Raven slowly blinks her eyes, "Raven?". She immediately stood up, "You guys, shouldn't be, in my room". "Raven!", said Beast Boy. "Are you okay Rave?", Cyborg asks. "I'm fine, I just had a vision...", Raven scratches her head. "We are so glad you are okay!", Star is smiling. "Yeah but, what vision?", Beast Boy curiously asked. "After one month and three days, a demonic power will rise. It is from a different dimension, it searched for souls to devour and found, Earth... I saw innocent hearts shattered and souls swallowed, cities destroyed, and fire consumes everything...", Raven explains. "Is there a way to stop it?", Robin asks, "there may be a way", she teleports the Book of Legends to her hands while her eyes glowing white and the pages flip. "Once, a planet was born of stardust. In many years, the people there -also made of stardust- kept the peace for centuries, they live for hundreds of years. One time a warrior journeys his way to see other galaxies. He found, Earth... and planted a hope there, that whenever demons conquer the world, there will be someone to defeat it. To find this hope, one must journey to the coldest part to find the warmest heart...". "Where could this coldest part, be?", Beast Boy asks. "In the freezer?", answered Starfire. "Or maybe, in Raven's heart!", he's fooling around. "What, is wrong with you?!", Raven shrieked but still emotionless. "I'm just kidding mama, I know I am the one who's inside your heart...", he raised his eyebrows several times. But it just made Raven more angry, "inside my heart is BLOOD!!!", with dark shadows and red eyes. "Okay, chill mama! He he he...", he backed away. "Where is this coldest part?", Robin thinks. "According to its temperature, North Pole", Cyborg searched in his arm. "North Pole? You mean where Santa Claus and Rudolf the red-nose reindeer are?", Beast Boy transforms to a deer, a green deer. "Exactly", Cyborg said nodding. "Then, let's go!!!" Ship "Hey Rave, can you teleport my jacket to me? I kinda forgot it, he he. Please?", Raven still annoyed, then teleported it to his head. "Thanks Raven!", this time the jacket's zipper closed, trapping Beast Boy's head. "Ahh!" Robin checks everything, "ready Titans?", with excitement. "You bet!", Cyborg sits comfortably. "This is going to be exciting bro!", Beast Boy said now finished with the jacket. "Indeed!", Starfire agrees while they take off to North Pole. While they are on the ride, Beast Boy took photos of Robin eating a sandwich, Cyborg extremely smiling, Starfire looking on the city lights, and Raven reading a book. Then when Beast Boy take a second shot on her, he captured her eyes turned red, then on the third shot, a dark shadow grabs Beast Boy's neck. Hours passed, Robin sees ice bergs floating on the deep and the cold breeze of the air brings snow. "It's North Pole!", Beastie took many pictures. "It's, pretty dark", Raven looks around. "And I do not see, the reindeer", Starfire noticed. A mystery unfolds the mountain covered in snow that they're approaching. "Any sign of energy Cy?", Robin asks tilting the ship to dock. "I got something... Something behind that mountain on the east", they landed on a cold, icy, spot in a huge pile of rock. "My sensors said we are near. Come!", Cy runs to the location and the Titans follow. "Whoa", Robin said as they saw a destroyed spaceship in front of them. "Cool", Beast Boy was amazed. The wide wind shield was shattered and some lights were still on. "Where could be this spacecraft came from?", Raven asks, "I believe it is from an alien planet", Star answered. "Guys! I found a way in!", Cyborg's voice echoed. They followed inside a dark hole that's metal is torn. "Cyborg?", Robin can't see anything, then Starfire provided some light. "Cy? Dude, where are you?!", Beast Boy shouted, "just walk", Raven suggested. "Oh, guys, there is somebody here", the four Titans heard his whisper. "Is he alive?", Robin replies, "maybe, her heart is beating very low", Cyborg said. "A girl?", Robin leads the Titans to the echoes of Cy's voice then sees him in a room with dull lights around and, a girl laying in a platform high from the ground. The girl with a black hair and wearing Western style pants, long sleeves only with an attached leather for archery, and sneakers is sleeping with a glass covering her. Raven first entered then Beast Boy then Starfire. "A girl? You think, she's the one we're looking for?", Raven asks. "One way to find out", Robin tries to break the glass using his electro disks, it didn't work. Cyborg is finding a button around the oblong-shaped platform. "Let me try!", BB volunteered then transformed to a gorilla and smashed it but there's nothing happened. Raven tried to break but it's just unbreakable. "Ever wondered that she couldn't get out so she just slept?", Beast Boy said making the Titans look at him, "not helping Beast Boy", Raven said. BB chuckles. "Perhaps I could be of assistance", Starfire gets closer to it and when she's about to break it, the glass opened and some gas is released. It made them cough and blur their sight a bit. Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened in full neon yellow then Starfire's palm was magnetized by the girl's palm. "Oh!", Star was dragged to her. The others are still coughing then when the room cleared out of fuzz, they saw Star in mid air with the girl as their eyes glowed in green and yellow. Their palms are very close. "Starfire?", Raven said while the boys' mouths were open. The two girls twirled while landing on the ground, "Thank you...", the mysterious girl spoke. Now their eyes are back to normal. The magnet between their palms ended. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin are all behind Raven. "Ahh, are you okay guys?", she asked the boys. The mysterious girl is still smiling on them. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I came in peace", she said. "Greetings", Star said, "Hi", the girl politely answered. "Ohhh", Starfire giggled, "could you tell us your name?", she asks. "Oh, I am ahhh...", the girl thinks of a name then a bright idea came, "My name is Deneb". "Oh, what a beautiful name!", Starfire is so glad, "Thank you, you're such a kind and lovely girl", Deneb said. "Thank you Deneb! Oh, my name is Star-fire", she introduced herself. "This is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin". "Hello, nice to meet you Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Rodin", Deneb smiled. "Nice to meet you, and it's Robin", Robin said. "Oh, sorry, Robin", Deneb apologized. "Girl is this your ship?", Cyborg asks. She blushes, "Uhhh... Kinda". "Did you traveled alone?", said Raven. "Yes, I did", Deneb answered. "Why did you crash landed on North Pole?", Beast Boy asks. "Because, I was chased by giant squid monsters called Nohees", Deneb replied. "Do you know this planet?", Robin asks. "It is the amazing Earth, I believe...", she answered. Beast Boy was about to ask something when Deneb's eyes turned all yellow with round yellow energy surrounding her hands posing defense style. They were all shocked. "Oh, we are not going to hurt you Deneb", Starfire calms her. "Sorry but, that's too many questions and I don't know you", she explained. "Thus you are strangers, and you don't know me. What do you want from me? Nobody will free a Shjertonnian from a deep slumber, unless they want catastrophe to occur", Deneb added. "Shjertonnian?", asked Robin. "Yes, a Shjertonnian, a monster...", Deneb slightly put her head down. Robin stepped closer to her, her powers glowed brighter. "We want to help you", he added, "I know there's something good in your heart", Robin grabs her hands then the brightness around it fades. "We are the Teen Titans, a group of superheroes fighting for justice", Robin looks at the Titans, Deneb did the same way. "We know, we don't know each other, but we can work this out. You're The Hope were looking for", said Raven. "Hope?", Deneb curiously asked. "The Hope that will set us free from the coming of the demon", Starfire's eyes became larger. "And we want you to be part of the team", Cyborg said, "Yeah bro!", added BB. "Really?", Deneb's eyes are wide as Robin dragged her slowly to the other Titans. "Yeah, first you only have to come with us", Robin calmly said. Then a rumbling noise distracted their smiling faces. A mysterious white guy with little red eyes appeared then his skin transformed into a metal that he touched. The rumbling stopped. He attacked Beast Boy using his hard, extendable, steel arms. "Ahh!", BB shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven shielded herself from his heavy attacks that broke it until a hammer hand threw her away. Starfire shooted starbolts continuously but he threw her away too on a hard metal wall. Cyborg tries to punch him hard but then when it landed on the white guy, it damaged his forearm. "Aww!", Cy checked it but was thrown in the air then landed on a newly stood Raven. Robin's turn! He threw some electric disks to him, but all did not hurt the White Monster. "Man! This dude is unbreakable!!!", BB exclaimed while turning back to his human form. The steel dude was not content, that now he's laying hard punches targeting Deneb. "Whoa!", she shouted as she ducked from the heavy hits. Then when she had the chance, Deneb touched his shoulders with her eyes bright yellow and glowing energy surrounded her hands. The heat from her powers melted the mysterious white guy. Then he crawled away. "Whew", Deneb breathed deep then noticed the Titans are looking at her with wide eyes. --------------- --------------- Next Episode: Episode 2: Fever Thank you for reading!!! Category:The Teen Titans Category:Fan-Series Category:Series